Cherokee Rose
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It seemed to him that just yesterday, she was that little girl playing around with him... but he reminds himself that in the blink of an eye, things change.
1. Changing Times

Sunlight fluttered through the curtains, Amanda stirring around as she felt the familiar hand on her growing stomach… everything wasn't going smoothly so far as she was still in the first trimester but the little ones were growing properly.

Amanda opened her eyes and turned to Finn, who was half awake and leaned in tiredly.

"Mornin, little ones." Finn said once his head rested on Amanda's stomach and he lightly kissed it, making Amanda smile before he lifted his head and straightened out next to her. "Holding up okay, love?" He asked, Amanda nodding.

"We're okay, babe." Amanda responded before they kissed.

The two continued kissing but Amanda groaned as her phone chimed, Amanda looking at it and seeing a text from John.

' _Need someone to talk to, stop over?'_

"Sounds serious…" Finn said as he helped Amanda sit up, being even more cautious with her since they found out about the babies.

"He's either in some kind of trouble with Nikki or some trouble with the higher ups…" Amanda responded, unsure of which was worse, John pissing off Nikki or pissing off the bosses.

Amanda left after they got ready for the day and ate breakfast… she stopped the Altima outside of John's home as he was waiting for her to come and have a heart to heart with him.

Nikki was enjoying time with Brie and Birdie before the event at the Amway Centre… John stood up and opened the door when he heard the doorbell ring, pulling his baby sister into the house for a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Want anything to drink?" John asked after they let go and he closed the door, heading into the kitchen and fixing a cup of coffee.

"I'm alright… so what's going on? You seem serious." Amanda responded, her and John sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I have a friend and he thinks that he isn't going to be a good enough dad once he and his wife get settled in and plan their future." John explained as he sat across from his sister, staring into his drink and afraid to look at her.

"Well why do you think that you won't be a good dad? I mean from what I see from our brothers, I see that you can be a really good dad no matter what the situation can be." Amanda said.

"First time parent, if it does happen, I would be scared of dropping mine and Nikki's son or daughter. Or holding the little one so tight that I'd hurt them." John responded, setting his now half empty coffee mug aside.

"John, you aren't gonna hurt the baby." Amanda replied as John looked to her with surprised eyes and sighed with relief.

"I am so sorry, kiddo, I just didn't know how else to explain it." John said.

"You're scared that you'll hurt your own child once you and Nikki decide to have kids…" Amanda said before letting out a small breath as John started rambling… and then before Amanda could process it, she said "John, you're gonna have two little nieces or nephews, I'm pregnant!".

John spit out the sip of coffee and his eyes widened in shock, the 41 year old looking at his 28 year old sister.

"Mandy… twins?" John managed to ask, Amanda nodding nervously… before John let out a happy yell, followed by "I'm gonna be an uncle!" and him tightly hugging Amanda.

"Whoa, easy with them now." Amanda said with a laugh before she and John let go. "You aren't going to be scared when you hold them?" She asked.

"A bit but I'm not surprised that they're twins." John answered, Amanda looking at him. "I had a background check done on Finn before you two started dating, just had to be sure. There are twins on his side of the family too." He explained before the two hugged again.

"Always the overprotective brother." Amanda said.

"And always will be, kiddo." John responded, looking in the fridge after they let go. "You want something in particular to eat? Any hashbrowns?"

"Been avoiding those, little ones don't like them." Amanda answered.

"Alrighty then… how about Spinach Alfredo pizza?" John responded, Amanda smiling.

"You read my mind." Amanda said before both left.

"So when do you and Finn plan on sharing the news with the rest of the world?" John asked once they were on the road, Amanda in the passenger seat of the Altima.

"Everything in its time, John… and have to figure out how." Amanda answered as she rested her hand on her stomach and rubbed it affectionately, John smiling.

Seeing Amanda so happy made him feel better about his and Nikki's future.


	2. Action & Reaction

_**A few weeks earlier…**_

" _Better now?" Finn asked after helping Amanda sit back into the seat, Amanda nodding as a concerned Bayley glanced at them._

" _I think we need to make a little stop just to be sure." Bayley said, starting up the car and slowly pulling into a parking lot, all three getting out of the rental car._

" _Mandy… I think you're putting that thought off because it scares you." Finn said as he rested a hand on Amanda's right shoulder after Amanda double checked the calendar on her phone._

 _Sure enough, she was over a month late… and knew she couldn't chalk it up to it simply being work related stress, especially after having just thrown up._

 _Amanda headed down the aisle of the Walgreens the three were in and grabbed a few tests before walking up to the cash register and buying them._

 _Back at the arena and in the restroom of their locker room, Amanda glanced from the time to all four tests on the countertop and brushed a stray hair off of her lightning print leggings… taking a deep breath after hearing the timer, she pressed the button and looked at the tests, one with two lines in its screen, another showing a plus sign, one reading Pregnant and the last reading Positive._

 _Amanda leaned against the countertop and lowered her head, a small smile slowly forming on her face and tears falling. When she heard the door open and felt a hand on her left shoulder, she looked up and saw Finn, who had started to comfort her as he thought that it might've just been a scare and that she was heartbroken… before trailing off when he saw the tests and immediately pulling Amanda into his arms, the two hugging as they kissed._

" _We're gonna be parents, Finn… a little family." Amanda whispered after a few minutes, Finn smiling._

" _Our little family…" Finn said quietly before they kissed again…_

 **Present time…**

It was later into the night that Amanda was at the middle of the staircase, looking at a drunken Dean. Somehow he had gotten in without picking the lock or busting a window… and Amanda, despite having known him for 7 years, was still perplexed.

Dean turned, seeing Amanda with her arms crossed over her front… but even with the oversized tank top, he noticed her growing baby bump for the first time.

"You too, huh? Renee told me earlier that she's pregnant and I… got a bit carried away with the celebrating." Dean slurred as Finn ran down the steps with a bat in hand… only to stop when he saw Dean.

"Damn it, Dean, it's 3 in the morning!" Finn responded.

Dean started rambling drunkenly… until he fell face first onto the floor, Finn looking at Amanda.

"I'll go put him in the guest room, you go back to sleep." Finn said before they kissed.

When Dean opened his eyes the next morning, he saw Renee with her arms crossed and Dianne nearby.

"You had me scared to death for you!" Renee said before she relented and her and Dean hugged.

"Sorry, babe… got a bit overwhelmed." Dean responded, resting his hand on Renee's stomach. "Kiddo, don't drink excessively like your old man does. Might be a bad influence on your cousin."

"Wait, what?" Renee questioned before seeing Amanda… and the two immediately hugging.

"Make that cousins… and we're trying to keep quiet for a while." Amanda said as Dianne forced Dean to lie back down.

At the arena when they were ready for the day, Amanda had finished reading through the script.

"I'm not so sure this feud's a good idea. Creative's making him look like a real jerk." Amanda said, knowing that Colin could be dangerous in that ring but didn't normally trash talk people.

"It'll be okay, love." Finn responded as they kissed.

Out in the ring later, it was Finn, Amanda, Colin and Carmella and Carmella noticed that Amanda had Finn's jacket on… that in and of itself wasn't unusual but Carmella noticed that Amanda had the jacket zipped up.

"Whoa, what are you doin, Darlin?" Colin asked after Carmella took the microphone away and was smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

' _Damn, she's figured it out!'_ Amanda thought.

"If I can just break character for a minute, I'm sure no one will mind if I do... Mandy's pregnant!" Carmella said happily, the fans cheering like crazy.

Amanda buried her now scarlet tinged face in Finn's shoulder as his arms wrapped around her and Colin walked over slowly. He gently pulled them apart and pulled the zipper down before turning to Carmella and grabbing the microphone.

"This is joyous news… and if anyone disagrees, there's only one word to describe you and I'm gonna spell it out for ya! S!A!W!F!T!" Colin shouted happily, the fans joining him.

In the backstage area, Seth screamed out in pain as a production crate hit him and Dianne saw Alexa.

"So much for keeping a leash on your Shield sister, huh?!" Alexa shouted.

"She's an adult and she can damn well do whatever she feels like with her life!" Dianne responded after helping Seth sit down.

"Damn it, Alexa, you need to be on medication!" Seth growled, rubbing his right knee and Alexa turning angrier when she saw Amanda and Finn, the blue eyed Irishman shielding his wife from the angry woman.

"Turn away and leave, Alexa! Mandy and hers and my children don't need any stress from you." Finn responded.

"How do you even know they're yours, Balor?!" Alexa snarled.

"Why the hell would I ever cheat on Finn, Alexa? Whether you want to believe the truth or not, these are mine and Finn's children." Amanda responded, Dianne trying to pull Alexa back.

"That's enough out of you now, I've got a much harder foot than you so… back off!" Dianne shouted, the pause as she kicked her right foot against Alexa's left leg, then shoved her towards the door.

Alexa stormed off and Seth closed the door, Finn helping Amanda sit down.

"And I thought Dean would've gone crazy." Amanda muttered, Seth turning to her.

"When did he find out?" Seth asked.

"Turned up at 3 in the morning, drunk out of his mind." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, sounds like him." Seth said, him and Amanda hugging.

At the same time, Alexa was limping to her locker room and muttering under her breath… she was damn angry.

And her anger wasn't gonna be easily controlled this time.


End file.
